


识情·思情

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, PWP, 现代AU, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 现代AU，研究生设定，第二章纯粹开车





	1. 识情

早春的清晨，空气总还有些冷冽。床铺的起伏与钻进被窝的一丝寒意，让聂风从梦乡中恍然醒来，惺忪尚未退尽，被子已被再次严严实实掖好，暖得让人不想动弹。可他到底醒了，睁开眼，见外头晨光透过黑色窗帘的缝隙漏了点进来，正照着他师兄赤裸高大的背影。筋肉壮实的宽厚背脊上，犹挂着丝丝新鲜的红痕，教聂风霎时红了脸，缩了缩身子更往被窝里躲。身体酸疼得如散了架子，鼻中嗅到残存在空气中的腥麝味，昨夜画面潮水般涌回脑海，教脸上更热，可黏著在步惊云身上的目光，并不想撤回。

他师兄素来坦荡，更是在自己家中，便连一条底裤都懒得套上，如此大大咧咧光着腚，坦直旷荡地步去一居室的厨房区，从冰箱中取出一瓶水，仰了头咕咚畅饮。溢出嘴角的清水晶晶莹莹，沿着步惊云刀刻般轮廓分明的下颌缓缓流下，滑过鲜明突起的喉结，三两滴落于隐隐刻着牙印的粗壮锁骨上。聂风偷偷看着喝水的师兄，怔怔出神。

为什么，心里便是对这个人，如此眷恋？

他原是不相信爱情的。天长地久，一生一世，太过虚无缥缈，海市蜃楼一样。正如他的父母，曾经人人艳羡的一对佳偶天成，终抵不过人心的易变，时过境迁的厌倦。父亲的偏执，母亲的背叛，貌合神离的夫妻，到底是哪里出了错？抑或，失去与分离才是感情的常态？

聂风曾经不敢去爱，因为他就是想要一生一世，若终要分离的，那根本就不要开始。他很固执，旁人都说他性情温顺，可他们不知他骨子里的倔强。其实，他本来没指望过能遇上的，但上苍终是让他遇到了步惊云，终是教他换了另一种固执。一句玄学的缘分，教两个原先不相干的人走到了一起，碰上了，就是他，也只能是他。

他们是师兄弟，慕英名教授两个最得意的门生，他们一起学习、工作，有着共同的目标，一起做着最艰深的理论物理研究，是最好的搭档。纵使上头还有个师兄剑晨，下头还有个小师弟神锋，可一句“云师兄”一句“风师弟”，只有他们两人间叫得。他们少年时相识于天下武馆，步惊云爱搏击，聂风擅跆术，两人旗鼓相当的天资不仅在才智上，亦在运动能力上。朋友，知己，同伴，恋人——或许他们之间的感情，远远超出爱情的范畴，可旁人如何定义感情，又与他们有何干系呢？

抑或有人认为他不该对他师兄生出如小女子般痴缠依恋的感情，不该倔强地执着于一心一意一生一世，可那又如何呢？熏神染骨的情，无关性别，无关对错，惟忠于心之所求，心之所向。

步惊云就是他的唯一。

念至此，心中软绵绵，眼角眉梢亦偷偷染上了笑，而他师兄或是感受到了他的视线，从冰箱中取出另一瓶水后，朝他转过了身，径直走回床前。笑立刻含上了羞，恨不得用棉被盖住整张脸，他师兄这百无禁忌的遛鸟习惯，他到现在都无法坦然适应。

被角掀开，床铺再次下陷，傲岸的身躯重又回到他的身边，相亲的肌肤触之甚凉，于是聂风急急拽过被子，将他师兄好好盖实。

“云师兄真不怕冷。”

毕竟是在冬天里都能短袖短裤的男人，阳刚火气十足，不用他去捂暖，贴过来的身体已叫聂风感到一片火热。

“渴么？”嗓音浑厚低沉，却问得温柔，撩得聂风心头一荡。

“还好……”虽如此说，张口却舔到自己干燥的唇，沙哑的喉咙亦有些干涩地疼。忆起昨夜忘情时自己如何难耐地吟叫出声，聂风只撇过了头，不愿再看步惊云。

粗糙的大手拾住了他的下巴，轻轻扳过他的脸，他师兄的嘴已直接就这么贴了上来。还来不及抗议，聂风感到一股冰凉的水流被渡了过来，正是久旱逢甘霖，便再没抵抗，贪婪地汲取师兄用口渡给他的甘泉。

一口又一口，可真真腻歪，然而深陷其中的人，只会乐此不彼。

聂风当然不会天真地以为这会止于单纯的喂水，他师兄霸道的舌早就几次进犯了来纠缠，他被放过时，已是气喘吁吁。四目相望无语，聂风用双手抚上步惊云硬朗的面庞，五指深入柔软的卷发，将垂在眼前的额发轻轻拨开，另一食指缓缓抚触着斜跨于他师兄挺拔鼻梁上的伤疤。那道狰狞的疤，看起来那么吓人，总教人误会了他师兄的身份。然步惊云向来独断独行，从不屑与天下人交代，教人误解的又岂止这一样？其实明明是那么温柔的一个人，可他师兄就是不稀罕别人明白，旁的人，不懂便不懂了，错过就错过了，有甚要紧，只是聂风每每见他被误解，总也心疼的。

那便更多疼惜这个人一些罢。步惊云虽强，可再怎么如万仞高山般的强大，是人，就有脆弱的一面。他可庆幸，他师兄愿意与他分享那些不为他人知的脆弱。聂风，何尝不是步惊云的唯一？他们是互为依靠的。他的柔软，能包容他师兄的一切刚硬。

呼吸相连，薄茶色的眸望入耀如寒星的黑色眼睛，想将藏在其中的深情与温柔一一记取。眼为情苗，心为欲种。有情就有欲。

黑暗突然降临，被拉高的被盖将两人一并蒙头罩住。与黑暗一同袭来的，还有他师兄薄的唇，暖的胸膛。雄伟宽阔的身躯覆盖上他的身体时，聂风下意识地伸出双臂环住了步惊云的颈背，心甘情愿地迎接再度的旖旎纠缠。

跟有情人做快乐事，别问是劫是缘。


	2. 思情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高H，背入，胸交，轻微Dom/Sub倾向

步惊云跪在聂风为他分开的双腿间，盯着自己暗色的性器在两片白皙臀峰之间进进出出，被润滑剂与肠液润湿的粗壮茎身泛着淫靡水光，不等整根拔出就迫不及待地重又冲回将他紧紧含住的销魂蜜穴内，不断制造咕啾水声。健美挺翘的臀丘被他一双大掌捉在手中，捏紧了拉向自身胯部，配合挺进的性器，每一下冲刺都能顶入湿软肉穴的最深处。他的眼神暗沉如夜晚风暴中的深海，从后面肏干身下人的动作愈进愈猛，内心欲火炽盛燃烧，想要把一切吞噬。

“唔…！唔…！嗯…！” 

聂风匍匐在床上，黑色长发凌乱披散，一半滑过光裸肩头缠在臂上，一半遮了蝴蝶骨散在汗湿背上，更有几缕纷乱发丝粘着脸庞贴着嘴角，与枕头一并被他紧紧咬在口中，固执地不愿就此失声吟叫。可步惊云的动作太过激烈，身体被撞得一颠一颠，即使双手攥紧床单、指节发白，仍是难耐鼻音闷哼。太快了，太深了……他从没有想过他的师兄能那么深地进到他体内，简直灵魂都要被刺穿的疯狂感觉却让他甘之如饴，被步惊云凶猛侵犯的后穴传来席卷全身的快感，狂野刺激的性爱颠覆着他的整个世界。

膝盖不住打颤，就快要支撑不下去了。

“嗯啊！云师兄！”

体内那丛快感神经被雄壮肉刃重重顶撞，聂风再也受不了地松了口，升高的音调呼喊着对方，声音甜腻得不知道是在求饶还是求欢。

步惊云小腹一紧，紧咬住他性器的穴肉开始失控地收缩痉挛，他知道他们都已快达极限，但不够，还不够。大掌按上聂风柔韧的腰，粗砺手掌腰窝上的摩挲，激得身下人更加颤栗。一改之前的狂放，步惊云慢慢放低他师弟高翘的臀部，倾身向下压去，几乎整根退出了的肉刃同时一寸一寸缓缓地重新楔入聂风的体内。放慢的进入速度使整根茎身得以享受收缩穴肉紧窒的吮吸绞缠，爽得粗喘中的步惊云亦不由低吼出声。年轻有力的腰胯用上技巧地挺摆，又一次慢速的深出深入，尽可能地延长摩擦的性快感。

“…………呜！”

将他后穴撑得满满当当的壮硕男根烫如烙铁，此刻正慢慢细致地折磨他，比之前快速的抽插颠簸更是难耐，不堪折磨的聂风将整张脸埋进枕头里，窒息感成倍放大着被肏干的酥麻快感，他想要去，想要师兄给他一个解脱。

整个人都趴进了床里，那个傲岸宽阔的身躯跟着覆了上来，一只大掌握住他紧攥枕角的手，热的呼气亲吻上埋在凌乱发丝中的小巧耳垂，将压迫感化作温柔的亲昵。被体型大出他一圈的师兄用整个魁伟身躯包裹住的暖意，教聂风不由得侧了头，抬起自由的那只手，反手搭上步惊云的脸庞，颤抖的手指摸索着抚过胡茬扎手的硬朗下颌，再埋入柔软卷曲的发，纠缠其中。聂风扭着头，将自己送到步惊云粗糙的唇边，面贴着面，喘息与低吟连成一片。

“……师兄……云师兄……”

颈项缠绵间，神智迷失的呢喃几近哀求。亲吻变得火热，搂着聂风腰肢的强壮臂膀收紧了力道，埋在他穴内的坚硬性器忽又加快了撞击的速度，连绵快意再度汹涌奔腾。与此同时，聂风身前的嫩茎亦突然被步惊云的大掌捉在手中施力套弄，前后夹击的快感惹得师弟的后穴阵阵紧缩，整个人如临濒死边缘，再也压抑不住地连连呻吟。

刚猛的律动渐失了节奏，耳边难以自持的粗重低吼，听得聂风莫名心尖发颤，迷乱中他说出了自己也不敢相信的话——

“师兄…师兄……射…里面……嗯啊！”

一向矜持的师弟难得放荡淫语，刺激得步惊云终于失了把持，低啸一声，将浓重的精液全部激射入他师弟体内的最深处。野兽般的低吼听得聂风亦是浑身震颤，同时攀上顶峰，精华泄了他师兄满手满掌。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

聂风跨坐在步惊云沟壑分明的腹肌上，双手撑着他师兄宽阔的肩膀，努力抛却这辈子所有的羞耻心，红着脸赤着耳，居高临下却无助地望着身下正自好整以暇看着自己的师兄。

已经失去了时间感，他都不知道他们已经做了多少次，房间中弥漫着精液、汗水与费洛蒙的气味，教他们迷醉在性爱情欲中不可自拔。最初的几次，他师兄还坚持要戴套子，因为不想让他难受，可后来，他们都渴望起最直接、毫无隔阂的原始结合。在某次师兄终于中出了他之后，聂风发现，用自己身体承纳师兄精液的这种禁忌感所带给他的欢喜，远远盖过内里鼓胀的不适感。而这个秘密被步惊云知道后，他师兄便更不肯放过他，每次都要把整股整股的精液在他体内全都射完才肯拔出来。

就像现在，他的小穴已经完全不能再容纳更多的精液，他只是分着腿跪坐在那儿，就能感到温凉的体液从他那处泊泊流出。白浊顺着他的臀缝流至大腿根，不仅弄得他股间一塌糊涂，步惊云的八块腹肌上也是湿答答粘稠一片。可他师兄浑不在意，搂着他后腰的大掌不断撩拨尾椎敏感处，催促他继续摆腰动作。

聂风的脸更红了，因为他的阴茎正被他师兄那两块极其发达饱满的胸肌紧紧夹在中缝间，这种完全颠覆他认知的性交方式，教他头脑一片昏沉，干脆自暴自弃起来，便略略向前一挺，阴茎被夹紧摩擦带来的快感立刻令他忍不住闷哼一声。

看着他师弟清秀的脸庞被难耐的快感扭曲，步惊云的嘴角少有地弯起一道弧度，他控制着精悍的肩臂肌肉与壮硕发达的胸肌，绷紧、放松、再绷紧，将师弟那与他自身阳物相比略显秀气的嫩茎牢牢夹在胸肌中间，不消片刻，这前所未有的体验就教他师弟气喘连连。聂风下意识地款摆腰肢渴望更多摩擦，沾满体液的囊袋磨蹭着他师兄坚硬的腹肌。腹肌上滑腻奇异的触感令步惊云自身欲火大涨，活动胸肌的同时他伸手捏住师弟嫩茎的顶端，粗砺手指使力揉搓不断冒出前汁的铃口，打旋转圈，要将他师弟带上绝顶。

“不…不、云师兄，放开、放开，要去了——”

已是意识浑浊的聂风不知道自己在胡乱喊什么，只直觉感到这样下去不妙，可他师兄完全没有放开他的意思，终于在眼前炸开一片白光中，他将自身的精液全数喷洒在步惊云的下巴与胸口上。

从高潮中渐渐回过神的聂风突然意识到，刚才他算不算是……颜射了他师兄？这一认知简直比之前某次口交时自身被他师兄颜射还要刺激，羞得他无可无不可。睁开水汽迷蒙的眼，只见步惊云嘴角挂着不常见的邪肆笑意，眼神露骨地正看着他，聂风只觉心中羞恼，倔劲冒头，干脆倾身伏到师兄身上，双手捧了步惊云的脸，主动亲吻，更伸出舌尖，挑衅般地一点点舔去粘在步惊云胡茬下巴上的白浊。

师弟如此大胆的勾引，他步惊云岂是柳下惠，一柱擎天的巨物早就饥渴难耐，当即搂了聂风的身子，翻转两人体位。紧紧将人压入床中，上头唇舌激烈交缠，下头步惊云捞起聂风一条修长大腿，敞开门户，粗壮坚硬的凶刃对准犹自翕张的小穴入口，千军万马地肏了进去，籍着前番精液的润滑，毫无阻碍地整根插入。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

整整一个星期，他们没有去学校，没有出门，与世隔绝，在步惊云独居的公寓中，做爱、洗澡、睡、吃、再做爱，循环往复，醉生梦死。

他俩本都是自律的人，可一朝窗户纸捅破，既是两心相悦，便再无禁忌可言。步惊云终于如愿以偿得到了最心爱的人，欲火一发不可收拾，自持力全都抛到九霄云外。想要聂风，想要占有他的一切，里里外外都刻上自己的标记，恨不得把他弄碎了全部揉进自己的骨血里，就永远再没任何人事能分开他们——这般可怕的占有欲有时连步惊云自己都觉心惊。但他渴求聂风，肉体上、精神上，这个人是他唯一认定的伴侣，他用最原始野蛮的方式与他师弟交流自己的感情，而温柔的聂风总是能体贴包容他的一切。还如何能放手？

聂风何尝不是如此。从小到大，他从没这般放纵过自身欲望，虽说是请了假的，可还是好有罪恶感，但是不想停，就是不想停。从第一晚初夜的青涩，到如今几乎各种体位都和师兄试过，他们在这一居室中的几乎每一个角落都留下了体液，从床到布艺沙发，从狭窄淋浴室的墙壁到厨房案台。洗澡时那般身体紧贴，免不了擦枪走火，可那次站在橱柜前正吃着东西，他师兄就吻着他的发，搂上了他的腰，将他压在案台上，不由分说地从后面肏了进去，叫他连顿晚餐都不能好好吃完。可就是没有办法拒绝。实际上，用双腿紧紧缠住步惊云，忘情吟叫对方名字，痴缠着不肯放开师兄的事，他也不是没做过。他们做爱的次数多到聂风已经记不清楚，可是他想，他这辈子是永远也不会忘掉，他师兄那根胀着狰狞青筋的凶猛性器如何在他体内强劲脉动的触感了。

做到筋疲力尽，就相拥而眠。醒来，继续做。

有时候，他甚至还没有完全清醒过来，半梦半醒间，就感觉到步惊云将他的双腿高高抬起，架在宽厚的肩膀上，烫硬如铁的凶器已贯穿了他的身体，势不可挡地在他后穴中抽插撞击。或许是这次他睡去得有些久，他师兄等不及了——迷迷糊糊不清醒的脑中这样想着，聂风任由身体顺从着师兄带给他的原始快乐，随着强势律动的节奏，咿咿呀呀地呻吟叹息。

像做梦般没有真实感……偶尔睁开迷朦泪眼，昏暗房中什么都看不清，唯能看到步惊云高大的身影笼罩着他。这次他师兄的动作莫名有些粗暴，像是在狠狠蹂躏侵犯他，可这种完全被他师兄支配掌控的感觉，好棒、好喜欢……

云师兄…云师兄……好棒、还要……不要停、不要停……

不清醒的意识没有抑制力，带着哭音的呢喃，坦诚诉出清醒的自己绝不敢说出口的欢喜与欲望，诱惑他师兄更为狂放地蹂躏自己。

深爱着他的步惊云自不会拒绝这样的邀求，体内巨物的悍猛肏干加了速，不知疲倦的强力挺动延绵不绝，只撞得他神魂颠倒，足趾紧蜷，浑身战栗。终于被他师兄肏射出来之际，聂风听到步惊云性感暗哑的声音在他耳畔低语——

风……你永远是我的。

心中一悸，身已至极乐。

－完－


End file.
